1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for self-adjusting the height of an outrigger attachable to scaffolding and more particularly pertains to varying the height of an outrigger for scaffolding from a location on the outrigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Scaffolding with outriggers of various designs is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffolding with outriggers of various designs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the height of an outrigger on scaffolds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,058 a scaffold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,550 discloses a mobile outrigger for scaffolds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,591 discloses a mobile scaffold with fixed-use-position outriggers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,027 discloses a mobile outrigger for suspending scaffold.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,844 discloses an outrigger for scaffolding.
In this respect, the apparatus for self-adjusting the height of an outrigger attachable to scaffolding according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying the height of an outrigger for scaffolding from a location on the outrigger.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for self-adjusting the height of an outrigger attachable to scaffolding which can be used for varying the height of an outrigger for scaffolding from a location on the outrigger. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.